The Death of Kuroko
by Therandomdancinggirl
Summary: One phone call was all it took for Akashi to know his team would never be the same. A couple of months later, the Seiren team has a new beginning with its new member, Shirogane Tetsuya.
1. A Day of Sorrow and New Beginnings

The funeral took place on a rainy day. Two of the Generation of Miracles did not show up. A year later nature still seemed to mourn the loss of Kuroko and Hitsugaya as it rained on the day they died once again.

The Generation of Miracles planned on gathering at their graves. As Midorima approached, he wasn't surprised to see someone with blonde hair had already arrived.

"Kise! I see you are the first to arrive," Midorima quietly stated.

"You came!" Kise nearly shouted.

"Quiet down! Of course I came. Stop making a ruckus. Here is your lucky item for the day," Midorima handed him a plush frog. Midorima easily ignored Kise stating the obvious. He stepped a couple of paces back to give each of them room to think. As the minutes slowly ticked by, Midorima thought of how it awed him that Kise could still be calm and collected in front of their graves. Kise was the only one who could manage to keep calm other than Akashi.

"Midorimachii, will it ever get easier?" questioned Kise. Midorima did not need to look to see Kise's shaking shoulders or the silent tears streaming down his face.

"Only time can tell the true answer to your question, but I don't believe it will for any of us," Midorima responded as he thought of the numerous phone calls he had gotten from Akashi to check up on him, Kise's isolation, Aomine's renewed dedication to basketball, Momoi's never-ending shopping sprees, Murasakibara's meltdown when someone from Yosen attempted to give him a piece of vanilla candy, and his own habit of buying all of them their lucky items.

* * *

It was the start of a new year of high school all along Japan. The cherry trees were blossoming as new students tried to declare their love under the falling petals. The club stands were going all out to recruit new members into their ranks. However, that was causing quite the trouble for the first years that just wanted to get to the school assembly that signified the new year.

One particular blue-haired freshmen was dodging easily through the crowd while trying to keep his head down. One of his brothers silently followed after him as his older brother, Akio Shirogane was doing his best to scare of anyone who approached his brother. However, he didn't seem to be needed as most of the people didn't notice the limping boy or didn't think he would be a good addition to their club. The three were a strange group as one had white-hair, one had blue-hair, and the last seemed to be a delinquent, but was actually the student council president.

The limping boy and his brothers made their way to the basketball stand where the boy quickly signed his name, Tetsuya Shirogane, onto one of the application forms. His white-haired brother also wrote his name, Toshiro Shirogane, onto an application form. They appeared to be unnoticed as no one tried to engage in conversation with them.

* * *

Ten boys were lined up in the gym standing before a second-year girl. "Wow! The manager sure is cute!" One unfortunately commented.

"But I wish she was sexier," another whispered back.

"You're wrong!" A hit to the back of the head quickly silenced the boys. "She is the coach," the bespectacled senior quickly corrected.

"But isn't he the coach?" The two questioned.

"That is our adviser, Takeda-sensei. I am Riko Aida, the basketball coach," the girl informed them. Aida wasted no time in ordering the boys to take off their shirts. She quickly went through the line to tell them what they needed to do to improve their stats. She paused at the tallest freshman with red hair as she was amazed his stats could be so high. He introduced himself as Taiga Kagami.

"That's the last of them. Did you get everything you needed?" The bespectacled senior questioned.

"Are Shirogane Tetsuya and Toshiro here? I'm a little worried as the principal said they were special cases," Aida fretted.

"Sorry we're late!" Shouted a boy as he and his two siblings burst through the doors.


	2. First Basketball Practice

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

As one, everyone gathered in the gym turned to see a 2nd year delinquent barge into the gym with two boys in tow.

"Shirogane Akihiko? What the hell are you doing here?" Hyuuga quickly shouted as he went into clutch mode.

"No need to be so excited, Junpei. I came to drop off my two little brothers for their first basketball practice," Shirogane calmly smirked upon making his old friend angry. Heads immediately swiveled between the three trying to spot any similarities. The only similarity that could be found was the shortness of the two younger boys.

"First of all, don't call me Junpei. Show some respect. I didn't know you had any siblings. They definitely don't look like you," Hyuuga muttered darkly.

"I'm hurt, Junpei. They look just like me. Also, we are in the same year. I don't need to show extra respect to you," Shirogane happily chirped.

"We're his adoptive brothers. I am Shirogane Toshiro and this is Shirogane Tetsuya. Please take care of us," the white haired boy quietly answered the questions of the people present.

"Shiro-chan! Why won't you let me have my fun talking to my dear old friend?" Shirogane whined to the younger male.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan and stop taking up the time for practice. Some of us here would enjoy to play basketball. I assume this is why most of us are in the basketball club," Toshiro ruthlessly shot down Shirogane's cries of how mean his little brother was being to him. Toshiro forced Akihiko into a seat next to Takeda-sensei, so that practice could finally continue. "Please ignore my older brother's behavior and continue practice. I apologize for being late."

"It's fine. I am already used to ignoring him. Please take off your shirts," Aida gently requested glancing at Tetsuya assuming the way to handle him was with kindness rather than being harsh. Toshiro immediately acquiesced, while Tetsuya quickly shook his head.

"You heard her! Take off your shirt," Hyuuga quickly ordered. He was about to continue, but gasped as he saw the scars covering Toshiro's chest. The heads of everyone in the room stuck in the direction of Toshiro's body until the sound of a clipboard hitting the ground broke everyone out of their reverie.

"Stop staring. Injuries happen to people all the time," Shirogane quickly grouched at the group.

"Sorry, I was taken by surprise. Shirogane-kun could you please take your shirt off?" Aida quietly responded in order to continue with the practice that had pretty much been forgotten. Upon Tetsuya's shake of his head, she frowned, but quickly dismissed him from having to take off his shirt. "May I call you Tetsuya-kun in order to keep you straight from your brothers? Also, can I call you Toshiro-kun?"

"I am fine with that," Toshiro easily responded as Tetsuya nodded his head.

"You should respond to your seniors by speaking!" clutch-mode Hyuuga irately scolded Tetsuya.

"You will have to forgive him, Hyuuga-senpai. He is mute," Toshiro uncaringly stated.

"Sorry about him. Mitobe is also mute," Aida said with a kind smile as she hit Hyuuga over the head. Mitobe ambled over and waved to the two boys. "Enough with that though. Let's get on with practice."


End file.
